The Scowling Grim Reaper & His Weaving Princess
by VirgilTheart
Summary: Drabbles and One-shots of IchiHime Drabble 5: Helmet
1. They Say That Love Is Patient

**He's at it again folks!!! (off screen Sora Hikari: HE'S AT IT AGAIN!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!) D8 Ah well. **

**Yep folks, you read right: I'm trying me luck at a drabble series. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach, it is property of Tite Kubo.**

**Prompt: The Holy Bible**

* * *

They say love is _patient_…

But what if one of the lovers is an_ impatient_ person?

Take this one guy for example: Bright orange hair, amber eyes, scowls personified. And who by chance does he have his eyes on?

Well…

Let's look at the _patient_ lover, shall we? Dark orange-red silk-like hair, big brown eyes and a rack legendary through out all of Karakura Town.

He's stubborn and thinks he's not worthy. He wants to make a move, due to his impatience, but his overpowering sense of honor stops him.

She's kind and thinks _she's_ not worthy. She wishes for him, but will not force herself upon him. She's _in love _with him far too much to be so selfish.

They say love is patient…

"Yo! Inoue! Wanna hang out sometime?"

_~ Fini ~ _


	2. Queen

**Okay this is the first out of two drabbles I did in the weekly drabble contest at FLOL. I hadn't originally planned to post these two drabbles here, but since some of my regular readers are not members there, I decided to post them. Note that this particular one has been extended. ;D **

**Disclaimer: ****Looks at collection of manga volumes***** Hmm…. Nope not mine.**

**Prompt: Queen**

* * *

_After whispering the words on her heart, he brought her closer to him…_

Ichigo kissed her. Passion sparked between them unlike any other. Love at its purest.

When they broke the lock, she stared at him confounded. "K-kurosaki-kun?"

He grinned, "What is it, Orihime?"

She covered her blush with a question, "C-could we do that again?"

The deathberry smirked as he whispered before reforming the link between their lips, "Anything for my queen..."

_Implementing royalty into this? … Nice move carrot top. _

_~ Fini ~ _


	3. Dress

**Okay this is Part 2 of the two drabbles I did at FLOL for dark-insanity's "weekly drabble contest" **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach, it is property of Tite Kubo**

**Prompt: Dress**

* * *

"Oh! Ichi-kun, look what I found!" that voice chirped behind him in the store.

He turned, his wallet cringing already, to see a fine silk blue dress held in his girlfriend's hands. _I can't afford to do this again..._

He spun around as quickly as he could, "No."

She pouted behind him. "You're no fun Ichi," putting a lot of effort of making her pet name for him sound seductive and sexy as Rangiku-san suggested.

Deciding not to go further after he responded with a possibly forced scowl, Orihime stared at the dress sadly.

"Ah, you looking to buy that dress, ma'am?" a clerk asked.

Ichigo mentally slapped his face. _Oh dear God no... not this again..._ She looked at Ichigo and was about to reply when Ichigo said two words.

"How much?"


	4. The Red String

**New drabble! 8D My e-wife, Alita Hale gave me this prompt. ;D **

**Prompt: Red String**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach. **

_A red string ties them… _

_Their hearts and souls bound to the other…_

_Love shall be their guide…_

_For this red string transcends five lifetimes… _

It began on a horrific night. A live lost, a love born.

"_P-please… help him…"_

He stared dumbfounded for a moment. _"D-dad! We've got a patient!" _

In the death, the two found the tragic bond of knowing the pain of death. _"I l-lost my mom a while back… I k-know how you feel…" _

A few years passed. The young boy grew into a strapping young man, handsome and strong. The girl grew into the beauty of Karakura Town, and her heart purer than any other.

They sought to protect. They found their means. His by the _sword_ and her by the _shield_.

He became Death and she became Life.

She was taken, he retrieved her.

"_I would fall in love with the same person… five times." _

_I… will __protect her__… _

He struck down their foes, she healed their friends.

_Their Red String grew… _

"_You have… bewitched me… Inoue." _

"_E-eh?!" _

A kiss.

They loved. It grew uncontrollably like a rolling snowball. Their passion and love was unnatural. It IS unnatural.

A ring.

"_I-Ichi-kun… w-what?" _

"_Marry me, Orihime."_

She leaped onto him and kissed him senselessly. _"YES! YES! YES! Of course I will!" _

Later on she examined the band on her finger. _"It… fits perfectly…" _

"_I'm glad…" _ he whispered softly. _"It was my mom's… She'd want you to have it." _

She had known he had loved her. But that didn't stop her from falling even more in love with him.

Two vows

"_I do…" _

"_I do…" _

"_I now pronounce you both man and wife. You may now kiss the bride…" _

Their lips locked in a loving seal. The Red String grew again…

That night.

_Passion._

They explored each other for the first time. They claimed each other.

Her breasts were like sweet honey, and heavenly mounds of an angel.

They made love. Purest love.

The Red String continued to grow and grow…

_Every day, the Red String grows…_

_~Fini~ _


	5. Helmet

**Author's Notes: Drabble prompt from Alastor Vega. ;D Thanks bro! I'll accept anyone else's prompts, by the way, so feel free to leave one in a review! 8D**

**Disclaimers: … Nope, my world takeover plan is still underway, so Bleach is not yet mine…**

**Prompt: 'Helmet'**

"INOUE!!! WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR HELMET!!!!"

She giggled as she continue riding off on her bike with her hair flowing freely in the air. "Catch me if you can, Kurosa- EEP!!!"

Various comedic sounds signaled that the healer had crashed.

"… Goddamnit."

The scowling deathberry founded his beloved girlfriend getting up from the wreckage she'd accidentally created and in a strange giggling fit.

"Hehe… that was _fun_! Can we try that again, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked happily.

Ichigo fought the urge to slap himself on the face… He came up with a payback solution rather quickly, as he smirked. _She'll flip over in shock at this…_

"Let's go… _Orihime_."


End file.
